The disclosures herein relate generally to information handling systems (IHS's) and more particularly to diagnostics for IHS's.
As the value and use of information continue to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system (IHS) generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many modern IHS's include a system board and a power supply connected to the system board to provide power thereto. The system board typically includes a processor, memory, bus structure and various supporting components. When an IHS customer contacts a call center for service, both the system board and power supply are components to be considered for service. Diagnosing an IHS problem over a telephone or on-line connection with a customer can be difficult for a service technician. Customers sometimes return power supplies for replacement when the power supplies are in fact 100% operational.
What is needed is a way to more accurately diagnose power supply failure in an information handling system.